It's In Your Blood
by Mello and Sumomo
Summary: During their return to New York City, the Sisters Grimm discover a sister they never knew existed. They also find there is something strange about her.


**Disclamer:**

**Mello: We do not own Sisters Grimm in any way.**

**Sumomo: Except Cynthia! Cynthia is mine. ^_^**

Cynthia sat up in bed, breathing hard. She'd had strange dreams again, and now someone was making an awful clanging noise outside to wake them up. She glanced over at the clock, it read 4:05 a.m. Why was that sailer waking them so blasted early? She climbed out of bed and changed, deciding to hit him in the head a few times while asking what he thought he was doing, waking her up at four!

She stalked over to her dresser and selected her usual outfit, a plain white shirt and fitted black jeans. Cynthia also tied her hair back with a white hair-bow that matched her shirt.

Sinbad the Sailor had taken care of her as long as she could remember. He wasn't her father, but he had given her a home. He had also convinced her to keep her black hair long, and it reached far down her back now, about to her waist. She remembered what he'd said about a woman he knew with black hair like hers.

Cynthia then walked out and looked up where the noise was coming from and saw Sinbad himself beating two pan lids together.

"What's the meaning of this? It's four a.m. Sinbad!" She cried, walking up to him.

"Big news Cyn, King Oberon is dead." He said looking down at her, with a small smirk. Cynthia's sapphire eyes widened and her hands fell limp at her sides.

"WHAT?"

Such a thing was practically unimaginable. Cynthia wasn't sad, that was for sure, but she went to the kitchen to make breakfast disgusted with the sailors' happiness. They were _happy_ about someone's death. Even someone as despised as King Oberon didn't deserve such a thing. He had taken a _lot_ of money from them for the 'taxes', but still, the dead required respect. Or at least in Cynthia's opinion. She turned to Sinbad at the doorway.

"They're disgusting, keep them under control, would you?" Cynthia yelled at him right before slamming the door shut behind her.

While she fried the ham and potatoes for breakfast Cynthia thought about what was going on.

_'Powerful Oberon, King of Faerie. DEAD.__' _ she thought.

She having trouble wrapping her head around the whole thing. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. If you don't include any of the sailors' rejoicing, which there was plenty of, it wasn't until the next day, about late afternoon that something interesting started to happen. Cynthia was in her room, writing in a little black leather book she used as a private kind of journal.

_Dear Journal, _

_Sinbad's crew__rejoiced over the death of Oberon almost all day yesterday, and so far today they've only done the same. Now Sinbad seems to be arguing with someone near my room-_

The journal was discontinued, Cynthia's curiosity was too strong. It wasn't one of the sailors he was talking to.

She had her sword on her belt, just in case, and opened the door slowly, pausing to listen to the voices.

The door creaked when she opened it and she made a mental note to mention it to Sinbad. But she forgot about it as soon as she saw the people standing in front of Sinbad on the dock.

They were a strange group. There was a tall skinny man with white hair, an old woman with bright green eyes and a hat that matched her dress and had a huge sunflower in the middle. A girl about Cynthia's age with long blonde hair and a fairy cocoon floating by her head, a younger girl with dark hair and a happy face, a large pear-shaped man with Bess from the golden egg keeping close to him, and Moth.

_'What is Princess Prissy doing here? And Bess?_' she wondered as she walked towards them and stopped slightly behind Sinbad.

The group looked over at Cynthia when she walked up. Cynthia's eyes were now fixed on the girls.

The girls stared back at her. Except that Cynthia had the same jet black hair as the younger girl, she and the blonde girl looked identical.

"Sinbad?" Cynthia said a little nervously, and Sinbad turned and smiled at her.

"Cynthia, these are the Grimms, they're kind of in a hurry. We can use our ferry-boat." He said the latter partly to the Grimm family as well. Just after he finished speaking Cynthia nodded and spun around towards a door which Sinbad unlocked, and led them through the door and aboard his ship. Soon they were sailing after the other ferry. Cynthia leaned on the side of the boat and gazed at the 'Grimm' group.

One of the crew suddenly raced to the bridge. He looked nervous and sweaty.

"My lord, we have a big problem," the sailor said.

"Well, what is it?" Sinbad demanded.

"Pirates!"

**A.N:**

**Mello: So, what do you think? It's our first chapter to our first fanfiction together and we'd like to know what you think, so please review!**

**Sumomo: Constructive criticism would be appreciated, because we would like to know how to make it better.**

**Mello: Yeah, every time I read over this (which I've done a lot) I find tons of mistakes, and I'm sure there are a lot more, so please PM us so we can fix anything!**

**Sumomo: We are going to try and update every week, but no promises! :3**


End file.
